


History of Wrong Guys

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [16]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, History of the wrong guys? That one, Like i never questioned it but now?, M/M, Where does this ship come from?, kinda based on that one performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Crutchie was never good at romance.





	History of Wrong Guys

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely (very high key) based on The History Of Wrong Guys from Kinky Boots.   
> Day Sixteen: Hot Chocolate

It was a known fact that Crutchie was really bad with relationships. It wasn't necessarily him that messed up the relationship, he just fell for the wrong types of people. He fell too fast for his own good. There was a few relationships and some were just crushes. 

There had been Andrew, he was cute but was lazy and boring. Then there was Ricky, who was straight and definitely not into Crutchie. Then there was Amanda, who was actually a lesbian. And Charlotte who had a boyfriend. Samantha who had cheated on him. Carl was Crutchie's boyfriend in Junior year of high school, he made Crutchie feel insecure, unimportant: the complete opposite of a boyfriend. And now there was Finch.

Finch worked at the small Starbucks Crutchie always went to on his way to and from school. He had Crutchie’s orders memorized by now, certain days it was hot chocolate and the other it was a Pumpkin Spice Latte. Crutchie didn’t care that Finch laughed every time, they were good.

Soon, Finch became a part of Crutchie’s friend group. It also helped a bit that Finch already knew Spot and Sniper. Crutchie had never thought of Finch as anything other than a friend until one of their friends said something about it. Since then, Crutchie hadn't been able to stop thinking about Finch. He couldn't stop thinking about his brown hair and dark eyes, the slingshot he carried around for reasons he never really explained. Crutchie over-analyzed everything Finch said to him and vice versa, every action, every small touch, even the small looks. 

He hadn't realized he had been glaring in the direction of Finch and some girl until Jack elbowed him.

"Crutch," He said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Crutchie says slowly moving his gaze from Finch and mystery girl.

Jack rolls his eyes and followed his line of vision to where the pair were laughing, "Oh...I see."

"See what?"

"Finch and girl over there," Jack smiles. “Flirting. A typical customer-worker thing.”

Crutchie rolls his eyes this time, “No.”

Jack just laughs and goes back to his sketch.

“He’s coming over here…” Crutchie then says, “Oh my, Jack!”

“What?”

“He’s walking over here with her!” Crutchie says reaching over and gripping Jack’s arm. “What do I do!”

“Act natural?” Jack asks, “Just drink your hot chocolate, Crutch.”

Crutchie quickly picks up his drink, pretending to be focused on watching Jack sketch what must be his millionth picture of David.

“Hey guys!” Finch grins, “This is Jane.”

“Nice to meet you!” Jack grins and sticks out his hand, “Jack Kelly.”

Jack kicks Crutchie’s leg underneath the table, causing him to jump.

“Nice to meet you,” Crutchie forces out with a smile. “I’m Crutchie.”

“Why don’t you sit down?” Jack offers scooting over a bit. Finch immediately takes the seat beside Crutchie.

“I actually have a class to get to,” Jane says, “Bye Patrick, tell your mom I said hi!”

“Bye!” Finch says, waving as she exits the coffee shop.

“So…” Crutchie says awkwardly, “Jane?”

“Yep,” Finch nods and takes a sip of his own hot chocolate. “I haven’t seen her in forever. Well I see her on Thanksgiving and Christmas but other than that…crazy we go to the same school.”

Crutchie stares at him confused.

“Wait,” Jack says, “Why do you see her on Christmas?”

Finch laughs, “Considering she’s my cousin, I would probably have to see her a lot.”

Jack gives Crutchie a look before laughing.

“Sorry?” Finch says, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!” Crutchie says, the tips of his ears turning pink. He returns the favor by kicking Jack’s leg under the table. 

“Crutchie, here, was a bit jealous,” Jack says.

“What?” Finch splutters, nearly spilling his drink.

“Oh, look at the time,” Jack says, “I’m supposed to meet Davey…he’s finally free from classes.” Jack winks and waves goodbye. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Crutchie mutters, burying his face in his hands.

They sit an awkward silence for what seems like forever.

“So…” Finch speaks up, causing Crutchie to raise his head. “Uh…jealous?”

Crutchie blushes, “Just a little bit.”

“Of my cousin?” Finch laughs. 

“To be fair, I didn’t know that,” Crutchie replies, “You rarely ever talk about your family.”

“Jane is one of the few I like,” Finch says. “Besides, I’m gay and like someone else.”

“Uh…I thought you were bi,” Crutchie stutters, his heart breaking a little at the thought of Finch liking someone else.

Finch only shakes his head, “If you aren’t completely weirded out by now or something…wanna maybe hang out?”

“We already hang out,” Crutchie replies.

“Yeah…but like, if I’m reading this right, you like me,” Finch says.

Crutchie feels his face turn hotter.

“I—” He can’t think of an excuse.

“I like you too,” Finch suddenly adds, “And I wanna hang out with you like…on a date!”

Crutchie grins widely, “I’d really like that.”

He reaches over to pick up the hot chocolate but accidentally knocks it over.

“I’m sorry!” Crutchie immediately says as Finch rushes to get supplies.

“It’s fine, Crutch,” Finch laughs. “Reminds me of the first time we met.”

Crutchie groans at the memory. 

It had been freezing and Crutchie could hardly feel his hands. He clutched the hot chocolate tightly as he ventured out the door, only to bump into someone. That someone happened to be Finch, now drenched in hot chocolate. 

“I still feel bad about that as well!” Crutchie frowns.

Finch laughs, “At least it wasn’t the pumpkin spice, I couldn’t stand smelling like that all day, I might’ve hated you forever.”

Crutchie laughs, “You wouldn’t.”

“No…I wouldn’t.”


End file.
